peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 April 1994
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-22 ;Comments *Only first 90 minutes of the show are currently available. Judging from the provisional tracklisting, the remainder of the show would be well worth tracking down. * Kurt Cobain committed suicide on April 8 1994, and JP had previously announced that he would play all three sessions Nirvana recorded for the show back to back this evening. * Overall the show has a somewhat somber tone as a result, but in classic JP style it is not overly so * For example, JP indicates that he had previously announced that tonight we would be playing the Nirvana sessions from ‘79, ’80 and ’81. If this were true, quips JP, it would indeed have been something of a coup * On the news front, Bosnian Serbs have been shelling Muslim strongholds and NATO threatens retaliation. Also the Whitewater affair is gaining momentum in the U.S. Sessions *Nirvana All 3 sessions previously recorded for the Peel show. Details as follows: # first broadcast 22 November 1989 recorded 1989-10-26 # first broadcast 03 November 1990 recorded 1990-10-21. 'D7' available on the 2011 remastered Nevermind(DGC) # first broadcast 03 November 1991 recorded 1991-09-03. 'No Title As Yet (Endless, Nameless)' and 'Dumb' available on With The Lights Out (Geffen). Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Loop Guru: Hymn (Amazonian Mix) (12" Duniya Remixes) (Nation) *Doo Rag: Can't Be Satisfied (LP: Chunked & Muddled) (Bloat) :Doo Rag will be the first to do a session down the phone line. A first says JP, though others have sounded like it. '' : *Heavy Vegetable: Thingy (LP - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends) (Headhunter) *Heavy Vegetable: Saloon (LP - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends) (Headhunter) *The Arabs: A Message (LP - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Chapter 1) (Hit & Run) *Mazey Fade: Dumb Cripple Tag' (LP - Secret Watchers Built The World) (Domino) *Sleeper: Delicious (single) (Indolent) *Hiroshima: Self Immolation (12” single) (Dream Inn) *Space Streakings: Sexual Aesthetic Salon After School (single) (Skin Graft) *Hardfloor: Roarrh (LP - Funalogue) (Harthouse) *Nirvana: Love Buzz (1989 Session) *Nirvana: About A Girl (1989 Session) *Nirvana: Polly (1989 Session) :'''File 1 ends and 2 'begins *Nirvana: Spanx Thru' (1989 Session) *Nirvana: Son Of A Gun (1990 Session) *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (1990 Session) :''First 2 1990 session tracks are covers of Vaselines tunes *Nirvana: D7 (1990 Session) *Nirvana: Turnaround (1990 Session) *Nirvana: Dumb (1991 Session) *Nirvana: Drain (1991 Session) *Nirvana: No Title As Yet (Per session sheet) (1991 Session) :JP: "Well it is sad to think that we are not going to hear stuff like that again, and the reasons for that silence sadder yet" '' :''JP also notes what he calls "an astonishing change in vocal quality by 1991" *King Tubby: Conquering Dub (LP: King Tubby's Prophecy Of Dub) (Prophets) *Lobe: Honeybee (EP (split with The Powers That Be, Stated Kate, & Easter) When Cotton Was King) (Dipsomania) *Peter Perfect Meets Justin Robertson: Pitstop (Pitstop -The Prankster Mixes) (Finiflex) :File 2 ''ends with intro to the 11:30 news '' :''Note: The following tracks were not on the tapes so could not be verified. This information is from the Peel Super Search '' : *Brain Police: Lying To Myself (LP: Drain) (BGR) *Beck: Pink Noise (Rock Me Amadeus) (LP: Stereopathetic Soulmanure) (Flipside) *Senser: Age Of Panic (Rock Me Amadeus) (LP: Stacked Up) (Ultimate) @''' *Fred McDowell & Eli Green: Bull Dog Blues (LP: Fred McDowell, Vol 2) (Arhoolie)' @' *Fireworks: Just So You Call Me (LP: Set The World On Fire) (Crypt) *Ambush: Aton (12" Aton (Remixes)) (Harthouse) *The Fall: The Reckoning (LP: Middle Class Revolt) (Permanent) *The Fall: Surmount All Obstacles (LP: Middle Class Revolt) (Permanent) *The Fall: Middle Class Revolt (LP: Middle Class Revolt) (Permanent) *Hardbag: Ceasefire (Drum Club Conspiracy Mix) (12” Ceasefire) (Media Circus Project) *The Jamaicans: Things You Say You Love (single) (Treasure Isle) *Secret Shine: Liquid Indigo (Greater Than God EP) (Sarah) *Nimon-Toki Lala: Zig-Zag (LP: Ça Déménage Pépito) (Jimmy’s International) *Movietone: She Smiled Mandarine Like (single) (Planet) *Police Cat: Drown (single) (Domino) *Supersuckers: Seventeen Poles (LP: La Mano Cornuda) (Sub Pop) *Mouse On Mars: Schnee Bud (LP: Frosch) (Too Pure) *Unconvinced: Sit At Home (single) (18 Wheeler) *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: Sabeha (LP: Saxhouse) (Knitting Factory) *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel19940422 Nirvana a *2) Peel19940422 Nirvana b *3) best of peel vol 69 part 1(with introductions) ;Length *1) 46.32 *2) 45.03 *3) 47:25 (22:45-30:28) ;Other *Available in flac and mp3 versions *Tracklisting for this show based on information available through the Peel SuperSearch. *Many thanks to Andrew and Gary! *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 69 ;Available *1,2) mooo *3) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:AndrewT